


Admiration goes hand in hand with adoration. (aka Laxus just fucking likes Freed)

by GimmeADamnMic



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Laxus Admiring Freed Justine, Laxus chugging Respect Freed Justine Juice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeADamnMic/pseuds/GimmeADamnMic
Summary: Watching the seconds tick away isn't an activity that Laxus is in any way, shape or form fond of, but he finds solace in the knowledge that eventually, the time for him to be released from this hellish place will arrive. He's the youngest in the room and now that the meeting is over, the old people have found a new form of entertainment in bothering him.Curse his grandfather for demanding him to come along. Hell, the man hadn't even decided yet who'd become the next master. Technically, there's no reason whatsoever for Laxus to be here and to be ribbed as though he's their communal annoying nephew. He isn't.Of course, it turns to the topic of dating. Laxus suspects that these people have got nothing going for them in their respective personal lives, so they're vigorously trying to live through him. When asked if there's anyone he's interested in, he plans to firmly deny by simply grunting. His mouth betrays him however, and before he knows it, he's adding fuel to the fire.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 92





	Admiration goes hand in hand with adoration. (aka Laxus just fucking likes Freed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! You can find me on tumblr @fairiesherefairiesthere!

Watching the seconds tick away isn't an activity that Laxus is in any way, shape or form fond of, but he finds solace in the knowledge that eventually, the time for him to be released from this hellish place will arrive. He's the youngest in the room and now that the meeting is over, the old people have found a new form of entertainment in bothering him. 

Curse his grandfather for demanding him to come along. Hell, the man hadn't even decided yet who'd become the next master. Technically, there's no reason whatsoever for Laxus to be here and to be ribbed as though he's their communal annoying nephew. He isn't. 

Of course, it turns to the topic of dating. Laxus suspects that these people have got nothing going for them in their respective personal lives, so they're vigorously trying to live through him. When asked if there's anyone he's interested in, he plans to firmly deny by simply grunting. His mouth betrays him however, and before he knows it, he's adding fuel to the fire. 

"Dunno." Oh. Oh no. He's opened the gates towards the possibility of old people giving him horrible advice and they are jumping at the opportunity. "That's not a no", Babasaama feels the need to say, grin adorning her face and Laxus shoots his grandfather a face that essentially says "please help me". His grandfather artfully ignores it, throwing dirt on the hole that Laxus dug himself into. Betrayal sure tastes good in the morning, especially served with a side dish of unpleasantness. 

"Attraction is weird", is the answer he settles on, deciding that it's both vague and definitive enough to satisfy these hawks. It doesn't, so he tries to talk himself out of it. He really should've known better, should've been more self-aware. Although he's best friends with a master of words, he himself is anything but. 

"You know...", he fumbles, "Or rather you don't, well I don't. What's love like? Like, strangers never really appeal to me. People who go on dates and say it was nice are definitely liars. Love is a bit of a scam, I think."

"Love doesn't have to be new and exciting, darling boy. Most of the time, it's comfort, a stability you build together." Although the added wink isn't necessary, the point master Bob tries to bring across does make sense. "Like home in a person", he states and immediately one person pops up in his mind. When he looks at the geezers, he can see that they're picking up on it. In return, the heat in his face gets worse and he scowls at them. 

"Alright, that's enough", Makarov mercifully cuts in. "I'm taking my brat home. Laxus, kiss your aunts and uncles goodbye." Rolling his eyes, Laxus manages to somewhat politely nod at all of them. "Last time I checked, none of them are related to us." 

"Family is in the heart, brat." 

"If I have to cram that much people into it, I'll die."

"Too late, they're already there." 

They keep bickering until they have to part ways. "See ya this evening. Freed invited you for a nice family dinner or something." Makarov raises a brow. "My grandson-in-law works harder for this family than you and I do. I'll be there." 

The little 'grandson-in-law' comment doesn't really hit Laxus until he's stepping over the treshold of his own home. Deciding to put that thought aside, he enters the living room. " 'M home", he mumbles and lays eyes on Freed, settled comfortably on his couch. Seeing Laxus, he smiles. "Welcome home." 

After that, he resumes tugging at the strings of his guitars and sings the sweet lullaby that Evergreen is very fond of. He seems to be completely unbothered by Laxus' presence. His green hair is loose and partly draped over his shoulder, the waterfall of silken strands effortlessly establishing a picture of elegance. The seamless image of elegance is continued in the man's whole posture, loose but dignified nonetheless. 

Freed as a whole, is a work of beauty that Laxus finds himself appreciating at this very moment. As he lays his head down on Freed's shoulder, he marvels at Freed's muscled frame. Usually his form tends to be hidden by layers of clothes, masking brutal strength in a nice package. Most things about Freed are like that, deceptive. His hands are unblemished, nails manicured and taken care of. Once turned around, his palms are rough and calloused. 

His manner of speech is to the point, effective and refined. That refinement easily turns into harsh word that shape an even harsher reality, if he so wishes. In eyes clearer than the bluest of skies, lurks a darkness that no storm Laxus could ever muster would compare to. Handsome, socially graceful, polished in both skill and manners, friendly (if he wishes to be so), smart... Freed truly is the sort of man that many only could wish to be. 

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Freed asks, halting his musical endeavours to place Laxus head in his lap, playing with his hair. Staring up at the man, Laxus finds himself momentarily unable to answer, reddening instead. "Ah shit, look at this." He covers his eyes with his arms and Freed, not known for being merciful, laughs at him. "How'd you make me blush like this?" he asks faux-accusingly. 

"It's rather easy", Freed grins and the sight of it makes Laxus' heart skip a beat and his blush gets worse. "See?" Freed points out. "I think you're just easily affected by me", he continues smugly and Laxus makes a face at him. "Am I now?" he challenges the man, already knowing he's going to lose. 

"I don't know", Freed hums, dragging his pointer finger from Laxus' jawline all the way down his chest, where he rests the finger. Laxus' breath stutters and the fingers drags back up, slow and tantalising, forming a hook under his chin and tilting it upwards. As Freed demands heavy and loaded eyecontact from him, he smirks. "But I like to think you are." He bows down, breath hot and heavy against the side of Laxus' neck as he whispers : "Wouldn't you agree?" in his ear. 

When Freed draws back only to give him a charming smile and demands him to kiss him, Laxus doesn't even hesitate. He wants to convey as much worship and sensual heat as humanly possible, but doesn't really know how to. Luckily for him Freed is there, taking the lead and making his life easier as always. It's not purely the mouth-on-mouth part that makes his head spin (though that definitely contributes to it), it's mostly the tiny gasps that escape them as they reconnect, trying to leave as little time between kisses as possible. It's the moments where their eyes meet and say more than words ever could, the hand Freed has on the back of his neck, steady and sure. It's his cologne, it's the feeling of his other hand travelling wherever it could reach. The feeling of his own hands on the man's hips, in his hair. It's everything and somehow more than that. 

Once they've calmed a bit down, he murmurs a bit out of breath : "Right...well...I'm not sure how we ended up kissing like that." Freed, who has decided that Laxus' chest makes for a nice pillow, flops around so they lay chest on chest. "Meetings with the elderly has never been particularly arousing, but if that's what gets you going...", the bastard trails off, smirk evident in both his voice and on his face. "You're a little shit", Laxus tells him and Freed laughs at that. "And I love you", he adds. "I see that you have your priorities sorted out", Freed dryly bemuses before kissing the tip of Laxus' nose. "I love you too."


End file.
